Electronic maps are used in vehicles, in particular for navigation purposes and for vehicle-to-X communication. Such vehicle-to-X communication, also referred to as Car2X, C2X or V2X communication, is in particular based on the standard IEEE 802.11p. This is the state of the art or respectively predevelopment and is currently being standardized. Likewise, self-learned maps or a road graph on the basis of current information from vehicle-to-X communication are the state of the art.
Numerous functions can be improved by map information. Map material is typically used for this, but this is expensive and can only be kept up-to-date in a costly and labor-intensive manner. In addition, large amounts of data are required, even if a typical vehicle will never require the largest sections of its map, because it will never be located in the region described therewith.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.